Pan and Goken
by OmniSayian
Summary: Nobody knew. Nobody had any idea the things Son Gohan's twins would accomplish. I stink at summaries, just read.
1. It starts with one thing

Gohan walked the floor anxiously. Had something gone wrong in the hospital room? Would the babies be born? Would-

"Mr. Son, you are the father of twins. The operation was a success." A doctor told him and took him to the room Videl was. "Thank God." The dark-haired half-breed felt his insides loosening. The first baby gurgled in response to seeing his father for the first time. The other one was sleeping.

Gohan sighed. "Come in, everyone!" Goten, Goku, Chichi, Trunks, Bulma, Mr. Satan, even Vegeta had come.

Chichi beamed with pride. "Grandchildren! This is one of the greatest moments of my life!" she and Videl began admiring the babies. Goku had an unusual expression on his face- Pride, happiness and sadness mixed in one.

"Gohan, kid." He said gripping Gohan's shoulders. "Kiddo, you have made a new generation of fighters." He said proudly. **_BANG! _**Chichi's frying pan hit Goku on the head.

"Fighters?! Never! Like Gohan, they'll find a respectable job. Make them study, not train, Gohan." She said.

Gohan nodded. But anyone would do that, considering his mother had a big and painful frying pan in her hand.

Trunks changed the subject. "What are their names, Gohan?"

Gohan smiled. "The girl is Pan. The boy is Goken." He said proudly. "Goten, you're Pan's godfather. Trunks, you're Goken's."

Trunks held his godson up. "This guy is cute." He said tickling the baby. The baby giggled and chewed on his Trunks' finger. Goten woke Pan up. "Cute kids, Gohan."

Vegeta seemed interested in something. "Brat, the children don't have tails." He said to Gohan.

Videl glared at Vegeta. "We cut them off actually." She almost growled and the Saiyan prince actually backed a step.

Goten whispered to Trunks. "Chichi Junior, ain't she?"

Gohan smiled at the bickering and held his twins up proudly. The father felt something though. He knew the children would be something eventually. He didn't know what just then though.

Piccolo Jr. didn't have many treasured memories. This qualified as one. A lump would emerged in his throat if he were human. Instead a lump appeared in his arm. "Hello, Gohan." He said entering the room through the window.

His former student beamed at him. "Piccolo! You made it!" he said happily and for a minute the Namek was reminded of Goku.

"How could I miss this?" he said. "Names?" he asked taking one of the babies. The baby giggled.

"That's Pan." He said. "The other one is Goken."

Piccolo smiled. "You've grown up." He said giving the baby back and he sat down.

Nobody in the room knew what the twins, Pan and Goken would accomplish.


	2. I don't know why

"Mom!" A young girl about the age of six whined. "I don't want to wear the dress." She complained.

Videl gritted her teeth. Gohan and Goken saw this and choose to leave. Chichi Jr., as Videl was sometimes called, had a huge temper. Gohan also watched his son. It had been clear to him since the minute he first saw Goken when he was born six years ago, the boy was odd. Now it was confirmed. Pan was normal, somewhat for a girl who could beat almost every person on the face of the earth. Goken was different.

Goken was stronger than Pan, though the amount was only by a little. He was also rather closed off. He didn't have any friends at his school besides Pan. The boy was also cute and Gohan expected him to have girls falling to his feet in high school. But he stayed quiet unless spoken to.

But Goken and Pan were inseparable. If Pan's friends teased Goken, Pan would put them in the hospital, or at least the nurse's office and vice versa.

Gohan broke the silence. "So, you excited about going to Goten and Marron's wedding?" he asked his son.

"Yeah." A small, very quiet reply. If Gohan asked Pan the same question, she would babble on about how cool it was Goten was getting married and what she would do at her wedding etc. Goken would stay quiet.

Pan entered the car. Gohan chuckled. "You finally got her in the dress, huh?" he said to Videl. Videl just growled.

"Let's go." She said and Gohan hit the gas. They reached the Capsule Corporation where the wedding would take place, believe it or not.

Goten came outside and grabbed Gohan in a bear hug. "Hey, big brother!" He said. "Hey, godchild," He said to Pan and gave her a bear hug too. "Yo, nephew!" he said hugging him.

"Bulla!" Pan said happily and rushed to meet her best friend. In minutes the two little girls were engaged in a discussion about ponies. Goken sat down on a bench, and Trunks came by.

"Hey, godson." He said ruffling Goken's hair. Goken smiled. Trunks, Piccolo, Pan and Bulla were the boy's best friends.

"Hi, Trunks." He said to the new CEO of Capsule Corp. Trunks laughed. "Can't believe Goten's getting married. Seems like yesterday we were eating ants."

"Why were you eating ants?" the quarter-Saiyan asked.

"Well, it's a long story. Do you know they taste like sugar?"

The wedding then started. Goten and Marron did the wedding vows and "I do."s. When it was over, Trunks, Bulla, Pan and Goken engaged in "Hide and seek."

Pan, Goken and Bulla hid in one of Bulma's machines. Trunks looked for them. He would have found them anyway, even if Pan didn't see a red button. "What's this?" she asked herself and pressed it.

The machine covered itself in a bright white light. "Trunks! Piccolo!" Bulma yelled since they were closet to the machine. "Get the kids!"

Trunks and Piccolo had only touched the machine when it disappeared. Taking them and the kids with it.

Trunks groaned. He started hearing people talk.

"-Think he's fine." One voice said. Funny that. The voice sounded a lot like his own, only deeper.

"The other kids and Piccolo will be fine, too." Another male answered. This voice was totally unfamiliar. It was very deep though. Trunks sighed. Everyone was ok. He drifted into unconscious, wondering who the voices were.


	3. It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Goken woke up in a hospital room. At least it looked like a hospital room. Strange. If he didn't know better, he would swear he was in Capsule Corp.

A purple-haired man appeared and checked the monitor. "Trunks?" Goken asked, confused. The man looked like Trunks, right down to the eye color and ki.

The purple-haired man laughed. "Oh, yeah. You have a Trunks who came with you here too. I'll tell you and your sisters the full story in a while, after you've healed completely." He said soothingly.

Goken yawned. He did feel sleepy. "What should I call you?" he mumbled.

"Mirai. Call me Mirai." Those were the last words he heard before he drifted off into sleep.

-----------------------------------------

"It's been a while, Trunks." Piccolo commented to Mirai. The Namek's wounds had healed before everyone else's, unsurprisingly.

"I go by Mirai now." The man replied. "Tell me, Piccolo, who are the young ones? I recognized myself, of course. I didn't recognize the children."

"The boy is Goken and his twin sister is Pan. They're Gohan's children. The blue haired girl is Bulla. Your sister from the other timeline."

Mirai sighed. "I missed a lot. Damn the androids." He said. "Let's check on Trunks and the kids."

--------------------------------

Trunks woke up and nearly fainted. A giant man was sitting in a chair across from him. The man had a green jacket and red hair. He also had earrings in each ear. "Who're you?" Trunks asked when the shock wore off.

"I am Android 16." The man replied. "I am also the partner and friend of Mirai Briefs."

"Who is Mirai-," Trunks started when Piccolo and a literal clone of Trunks appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Trunks. I am Mirai Briefs." Mirai said getting some medicine. Trunks suddenly realized Mirai was the first voice he heard while he was unconscious. 16 was the second.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked, puzzled.

Piccolo chuckled. "He's you." He said.

"What!?"

"I'll explain when the kids wake up." Piccolo said.

--------------------------------------

Pan groaned. Her body felt fine, only a little bruised. She just woke up and grumbled something about Bulma, inventions and what she would do to Bulma. She woke Bulla up. "Bulla, wake up." She grumbled.

Bulla's eyes flicked open. "What happened?" she mumbled. Then Trunks came through the door. "Hey big brother." She mumbled. Then she blinked. "Pan, I'm seeing double." She said noticing that there were two Trunks.

"Me too." Pan said her eyes wide. Piccolo and Goken also came through the door along with a giant red-haired man. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

-------------------------------

Mirai had them all gathered in the living room. "Piccolo knows the story. The rest of you don't. This is what happened."

**DUN DUN DUN!!**

**_Not my first cliffhanger in the story but this is my first author's note. Thanks for reviewing Majin Videl. But it would be nice to have more reviewers. Come on, people! This is my first story, but I think it's a good one. Please review. (Makes puppy face.)_**


	4. Keep that in mind

"My name is Future Trunks, but nowadays, everyone calls me Mirai. I'm basically the same as your Trunks, except my timeline is far different than yours." Mirai said.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked.

"In my timeline, Goku died of a heart virus. Months later, the androids appeared." Mirai's fists shook. "They killed everyone- Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta. Every Z-fighter except for Gohan."

Mirai paused as if to make sure they got that.

Goken's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, you're the Trunks from the future Dad told us about." Recognition shone in the eyes of the others, except Piccolo, who was chatting with 16.

Mirai smiled. "Yes, I'm that Trunks. After Gohan killed Cell, I returned to my own timeline and killed the androids 17 and 18. I killed Cell too. After a while I settled down and had a family. My wife died in a car accident but my son, Gohan Jr. is alive and well." Mirai said.

Goken looked surprised. "You named your son after my dad?" he asked. He wasn't too surprised that Mirai had a son. He was shocked he named him after his father.

Mirai nodded. "Gohan Vegeta Briefs." He said. "Gohan and Vegeta were the two people I respected the most. I respected Gohan more though. He played the role of near everything in my life. My best friend, my brother, my.. Father." He said.

Pan respected and admired her father, but this declaration made her respect Gohan all the more.

Mirai continued. "I met 16 later. He activated himself by some freakish accident. 16 walked around the world and met me. I was skeptical of him at first, because both 17 and 18 were evil in this timeline but I'm happy to say he proved me wrong. He's Gohan's godfather and my best friend." Mirai said. "That finishes my story. Anyone hungry?"

"Yes!" said the demi-saiyans excitedly.

--------------------------------------

The Saiyans were eating the feast super fast except for Mirai who was shaking his head in disbelief. "How did I escape this appetite?" he wondered aloud. Then a boy about the age of seven descended from the stairway. He had a black/purple hairstyle like Gotenks. He had Gotenks' facial features and wore a orange gi like Goku and the original Gohan.

"Hi, dad." The boy now identified as Gohan Jr. said.

"Hey, Gohan." Mirai said cheerfully. Gohan looked at Goken, Pan, Bulla, Piccolo and Trunks and looked questioningly at his father. "From the other timeline." Mirai said simply and Gohan nodded accepting it. 16 was cooking the food and laying it on the table. Gohan ate a little, but not much.

Goken went over and shook hands with Gohan. "Goken Son." He said introducing himself.

"Gohan Briefs." The other boy said. Later all the other friends from the past introduced themselves.

Then Bulma rushed into the room. "Mirai! There's a high power level approaching!"

(Short, right? But sorry, I didn't want release the villain till the next chapter. Want to make you suffer:) Just kidding, next chapter will be longer.)


	5. I designed this rhyme

Mirai and 16 were up and on their feet less than 2 seconds after this declaration. Gohan readied himself for a fight. The rest of the fighters looked shocked at how fast they got prepared.

Piccolo got it together. "Alright, me and Mirai will look for the power level. The rest of you" he never got the chance to finish that statement since at the very moment, a pink blob entered the room. The blob morphed and twisted and turned into a pink creature with an antenna and had green speckled spots on him. Mirai, 16 and the kids looked confused on what the creature was, but Trunks and Piccolo knew. And they were scared.

"Piccolo?" the being said in Cell's voice. "And there are more Saiyans? But all the Saiyans and you were killed with the exception of Mirai. And there can't be two of him!"

"We're not from this timeline, Buu." Piccolo replied. "And I would like to know how you managed to absorb Cell if Mirai killed him."

The creature smirked. "On the contrary, my Namekian friend, Buu may have absorbed Cell, but Cell's cells slowly took over Buu's body. So, I, Cell am in control. But in response to your question, I didn't die. Mirai almost completely destroyed me, but one of my cells survived and regenerated. I wandered for a while, eating life essences to keep myself alive and match the power Mirai had. However, a wizard named Babadi and his servants came and released the creature Buu. He turned me into chocolate and ate me." Cell-Buu shook his head in disgust.

"But, then I destroyed the fat imbecile part of Buu and absorbed some of Babadi's henchman and destroyed the wizard. Some of the henchman escaped me, one being Frezia's brother Cooler himself." Cell-Buu laughed. "Never thought he was such a coward. After all, he would have been part of perfection." He said chuckling.

"Now you have a choice to join perfection or…" he never got to finish that statement as a Super Saiyan 2 Mirai ran at him. Cell-Buu blocked Mirai's punch easily. "I suppose you gave your answer." He said in a tone as if they were discussing the weather. "Kamehameha!" he said firing a giant blue beam Mirai blocked.

"Blaster Fire!" Android 16 lifts his opponent and tosses them to the ground. He then removes halves of each of his arms arm, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the remaining limbs of his arms and fires missales.

Trunks frowns. "Buu isn't going down that easily."

Mirai smiles. "I know." He said. "Burning attack!" he said firing a powerful blast from his hands. Cell-Buu chuckled when the smoke cleared. "That all you have, Mirai?" he asked.

Trunks joins the fight by going Super Saiyan 2. Cell-Buu looked surprised. "Is Kami giving out Super Saiyan forms like candy or what?" he said when Piccolo punched him from behind making a small hole in the ceatures' stomach. The hole regenertaed faster than it would take to tie a shoelace. "That all, Piccolo? You people are disappointing me." He said.

Pan, Gohan Jr. and Bulla were watching with wide eyes. Goken was making a battle plan. He wasn't sure if it would work though.

Mirai punched Cell-Buu in the stomach, and it was a decent punch sending the being spinning into a broken building. "That's more like it." He laughed regenerting any wounds. Piccolo and 16 fired ki blasts at Cell-Buu to no avail.

Goken fired a ki blast in the monster's face, surprising the ceature. Mirai seemingly destroyed Cell-Buu with a Kamehameha. "Yes!" the Future Trunks said. "He's gone."

Piccolo looked doubtful. "Buu wouldn't go down that easily." He said and at the same time Trunks screamed. "Mirai, look out!"

A pink blob survived and latched itself to Mirai transforming him. "Ahhhhh!" the half-saiyan screamed.

"Daddy!" Gohan Jr. yelled as Buu's face emerged from the fusion and a bright light covered Mirai and Cell-Buu.

**Hello, faithful readers. Many thanks to Majin Videl. Everyone read her story "Solider's Creed." That story is great! Please reveiw. **


	6. To explain in due time

Cell-Buu's apperance had changed after the light disappered. He was wearing Mirai's Capsule Corp. jacket, and he had a slightly shorter antenna. "Hmm. Mirai was stronger than I gave him credit for." The monster stated. "I thought my power increase would be tiny. He gave giant energy though."

"Now," the villian began when Gohan Jr. screamed. A bunch of rocks rose from the ground and began cracking. His hair rose and began turning a pale yellow. When the transformation was over, Gohan was a Ascended Super Saiyan. Cell-Buu looked surprised a little kid could go Super Saiyan. "Back to my orginal comment. Kami must be handing out Super Saiyan forms for free." He said firing a ki blast at Gohan.

The seven year old dodged the blast easily and countered with one of his own, a stronger one. The creature was hit but didn't seem affected. Cell-Buu actually yawned. "Burning attack." He said firing Mirai's signature attack. Gohan dodged it and ran to punch Cell-Buu.

Piccolo took control. "Ok, I'll distract Cell or Buu or whatever it is. Trunks, you and 16 take the kids to Kami's Lookout and train them in the Time Chamber. If I die distracting Cell-Buu, so be it. We need to stop that monster." Piccolo finished.

"A good plan, Piccolo." Said 16. "However, I will distract Cell-Buu instead. You know the most about the Time Chamber. Besides, if I die, it'll be no big deal. If you die, everyone in your timeline will be devestated. And you can't be brought back in this timeline."

"But," the Namek began.

"No buts. I'll do it. Trunks, you get Gohan to stop fighting Cell-Buu." The android said and ran to punch Cell-Buu.

Piccolo nodded grabbing Goken, Pan and Bulla while Trunks took Gohan while Cell-Buu was distacted. The seven year old had gone Super Saiyan for the first time and was exhausted, changing back to his orginal form.

Trunks nodded to Piccolo and they both flew to Kami's Lookout. Mr. Popo was there. "Piccolo!" he said delightedly. "Is Kami alive?"

"No." Piccolo said bluntly and quickly. "Long story short. We're from the other timeline and we need the Time Chamber." The Super Namek said.

Mr. Popo nodded and opened it. "2 days." He said.

Trunks stopped. "Wait, Piccolo, we already used our 2 days."

The Namek sighed with frustation. "Trunks, we used 2 days in our timeline, not here. We can use 2 days here, we just can't use that Time Chamber." Trunks nodded and went in.

------------------------------------------------

Goken entered the Time Chamber. He noticed, well, nothing. The room was a giant completely blank room. He realized this was the ultimate training field. No variables to affect the outcome. Goken noticed Gohan Jr. crying. He had been awestruck on how the boy had achieved Super Saiyan. Even he and Pan couldn't do that.

He patted the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, man. We'll beat that Cell-Buu thing. Heck, we might even get your dad back." He said.

Gohan smiled. "I hope you're right, Goken." The quarter-saiyan replied.

Piccolo arrived. "Well, let's start training."

**Reveiw people! You can give suggestions too.**


	7. All I know

Gohan Sr. was _usually _a patient man. Compared to his brother, wife and father, you would consider him an angel of patience. However, sadly for a certain Bulma Briefs, this was not a _usual_ time.

"HURRY UP!" he roared at the cowering woman.

"I'm trying!" said cowering woman protested. "It'll take a while to get make a machine to follow the kids!"

"So what?" the half-saiyan yelled. "Make the "while" a short time!" he snarled, turning to go home. Bulma gulped and worked on her machine.

---------------------------------------

Android 16 faced Cell-Buu. "Well, Cell, prepare for death." The benevolent android stated. The monster facing him snorted. "Like a pathetic android like you could ever" he failed to finish that sentence as 16 grabbed him. "Goodbye, Mirai." He said quietly, and then self-destructed.

--------------------------------

It was by pure chance that Cell-Buu survived. About a millimeter of him was spared by the explosion. The pink blob began transforming back to Cell-Buu. The creature's mind calculated. It would actually be twelve hours before he was set back to full power. Cell-Buu groaned. Twelve hours.

-------------------------

Gohan Jr. tried punching Goken, but his opponent blocked it. Goken grinned. "KAMEHAMAHA!" he yelled firing a blue burst of energy at Gohan. Gohan jumped out of the way and went Super Saiyan. "Burning Attack!" he yelled. The other quarter-Saiyan was knocked down. "You ok?" Gohan asked.

Goken nodded. "Nice. You're strong. Real strong." He said.

"Nah, you're good too. I'm just a Super Saiyan." The other boy said.

Piccolo appeared. "Alright, me and Trunks are going you all a new technique." He said. "It's called the fusion dance.'

"You mean the weird dance Trunks and Uncle Goten do?" Pan asked. "So then they turn into Gotenks?"

"Correct." The Namek said. "Me and Trunks will demonstrate." He said showing the dance.

"Gohan and Goken try it." Trunks said.

The boys shrugged and attempted the dance. "Fusion-HA!" they said transforming into, well, a real fat boy. Pan and Bulla broke into laughter.

Trunks laughed. "Alright, you two got it wrong. Pan and Bulla, go for it."

The girls did the technique, but slower than Gohan and Goken. When the fusion was over, a little girl stood. "I'm neither Pan or Bulla. I'm Palla." The girl said.

--------------------------------------

**No, I didn't die. Just had to study for a test.**


	8. note

**Pan and Goken is officially cancelled. Or at the very least on hiatus. I may restart this fic later, but for now it is stopped.**

**Sorry for any people who liked this, but I'm basically running on empty. What's a thirteen year old who has huge homework every day gotta do? **

**However I have ideas for a new Pan and Goken. A "sort of" sequel to this, because Gohan Jr. and Mirai are important characters, especially the former. Gohan Sr. and Goku will also be more important. It will explain what happens after the Mirai Saga which what I call this part and move on to the Dark Gohan Saga- oops, I gave a hint! It will be posted soon, which in my world basically translates to ASAP which translates to God-knows-when. I'll try, ok, guys. **


End file.
